


Machinatober

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Xenotober2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Xenotober 2020 with an added Machina theme!Day 1 - Hero: Mixik has always considered her father to be her hero.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 9
Collections: Xenotober 2020





	1. Hero

**Author's Note:**

> HERE WE GO. XENOTOBER WITH AN ADDED TILT FOR MYSELF.... i love the machina im so excited to do this

Mixik considered her father her hero, despite it all. He was always doing his best to protect her and her mother, even when her parents fought. Even if he didn’t realize it, he was an amazing father and more in her eyes.

“Father…” She rested her head on his chest when he pulled her from her pod one night to rock her to sleep. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Mixik.” He kissed the top of her head, bouncing her gently. “But what brought this on?”

“I want you to know, that’s all.” She shrugged her little shoulders. “You work hard, and I never know if you know that.”

“I know that, don’t you worry. You… You’ve done plenty to make it clear.” She could hear that he was choking up a bit, but decided not to comment.

“Do I make it clear you’re my hero, too?”

He always took care of her, through thick and thin. He’d given her the best life he could when they lived in Agniratha, and he was doing his best to do the same here at the Hidden Village. She was sure he thought it went unnoticed, but… Mixik noticed it, very quickly, too. She wasn’t a baby anymore, getting closer and closer to being old enough to leave her pod permanently… She was bound to notice.

But she guessed to her father, she was still the little thing he and her mother had built together over three-thousand years ago. She wasn’t sure what it was like to be a parent, but she doubted it was easy to see your child as all grown up (or close to it).

He held her close and she was pretty sure she heard him crying a bit. “Oh Mixik… You don’t know how much that means to me…”

She giggled, wrapping her arms around her father’s neck. “You’re the best father in the world.”

“And you’re the best daughter, truly…”


	2. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Duty: Zilex and his duty to Miqol
> 
> (Characters who appear: Zilex, Miqol)

Zilex had a duty to the Machina and to Miqol, and it was one he happily fulfilled. Someone had to keep track of all the data the Village had to keep their eyes on, and he was happy to do it. It was the least he could do after Miqol saved him from the Telethia attack all those years ago.

He still remembered it like it was yesterday, the large Machina on his way out, lifting him up when he fell and pulling him along. Holding him in front of himself, protecting him from the Telethia that attacked them from behind. 

He could still see the rips and tears on Miqol’s back in his mind. The way Miqol had laughed them off as nothing and said it was simply his duty as the leader of the Machina to protect them. The duty of anyone who’s lights glowed orange…

But Zilex had still felt he owed him, and still did. That was why, first and foremost, his duty was to his chief. Anything Miqol asked of him, he would do, even if it was annoying to him. Very few things asked of him, however, was really that annoying. Maybe he was biased, thanks to how he admired him now, but that was fine.

“Zilex.” Miqol spoke and he glanced away from his work for a moment. “You should take the day off once and awhile, you know! Always working so hard…”

“I’m fine, really.” He shook his head, turning back to the list of potential data points fallen onto the arm. “I’m just doing what needs to be done.”

“I see!” Miqol let out a bark of a laugh. “You are something else, truly. Maybe one day I’ll order you take a break!”

“You and I both know you’d never do that, sir.” He shook his head. “You need me too much to let me take a day off.”

“No need to point out the truth like that.” Miqol sounded jovial, despite his words. “Besides, one day, I’m certain both our duties will lessen enough that we can relax every once and awhile!”

“Until then, I’ll happily do what’s needed of me.”

“I would expect nothing less from you!”


	3. Daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Daybreak: Three siblings sit together at daybreak.
> 
> (Characters this chapter: Egil, Vanea, OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obsessed w my OC 0_0

“So it’s different now? It doesn’t just fade in and out?”

“That’s right. It rises and falls throughout the day. Right now, it’s rising up from behind the mountains.”

“I wish I could see it… is it pretty?”

“Very pretty, the first day you can see it, we’ll be there with you.”

Menyx sat on their brother’s lap, looking up as what they supposed was the sky. Vanea and Egil both looked up as well, seeing the same colors they were used to at this time. Only now, it had a word, not just a time. Daybreak…

No longer did a ball of ether simply fade in and out in the sky. Now, their light was a moving object. At first, it had been quite the sight to get used to, but now? Now it was nice, a sign things were moving forward every day.

Menyx, of course, had no clue what difference it made. Machina children were blind from birth well into their childhood, and Menyx wasn’t even a thousand yet. That was fine, though. The siblings were fine leaving the little one in their laps, describing it.

“It has so many colors you’ll find so beautiful, Menyx.” Egil ran a hand through their hair. “Watching the sun rise up will probably make you giddy when you first see it. I envy that, seeing as it was so…”

“So scary the first time.” Vanea finished his statement, pulling her knees up to her chest. “I had no idea what it meant the first time the ball vanished over the horizon, only to come back the next day. But I suppose, change is normal in this new world of ours.”

“I never got to see the old world…” Menyx held up their hands, as if reaching for the sun. “So I’ll have to make sure I know this world really well.”

Egil chuckled, kissing the top of their head. “I suppose so, but for now, let’s just enjoy this sunrise, alright?”

Vanea smiled, giving a small nod. “Indeed, it’s not often a little one is up at daybreak.”

“Hey! I’m little, I need my rest!”

“We know, Menyx, don’t you worry about that.” Egil shook his head, though a smile remained on his face. “Hopefully you aren’t as early a riser as Vanea when you grow up.”

Vanea stuck out her tongue. “Or as much of a night owl as Egil.”

Menyx seemed to think for a moment, before giving a sure smile. “I think I wanna be both!”

“No, you really don’t…”


	4. A Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - A Vision
> 
> Shulk has a vision of what could be.
> 
> (Characters: Neonik, small appearance from Shulk)

Neonik walked among the empty streets of Colony 6, her heart aching. Everyone was gone, passed away with age and time. Once she was so close to going offline and yet, now she was the only one. Everyone passed or moved on to places she could not follow.

She ran a hand against a dusty stall and let herself sigh. Shilx once had a store here, and she still remembered when he went offline. She held his hand as he drew his last breath and his life left him. Something she had never thought she would be able to see, not when he was so young compared to her.

And yet she kept living, unable to go offline or stop going. Her plans to extend her life just a bit had gone all wrong, and now she was stuck living for what seemed to be forever. There was no way out of this, was there? She would just have to wait and see what came first -- the end of her life or her sanity.

She collapsed next to what used to be her favorite shop and let out a small sob. Everyone… Everyone was gone and she was all alone. A prisoner in her own body, with no escape in sight. If only she hadn’t wished for more time…

\--

“Are you alright?” Neonik’s voice was garbled, as before, when Shulk came back from his vision. “Can you help me?”

“O-of course.” He nodded, doing his best to brush off the uneasy feeling his vision left him with. “Leave it to us.”

Neonik thanked him and off he went, thinking deeply about what to do. All he knew is, based off that vision, he had to choose what he gave Neonik carefully, lest he wanted to give Neonik a fate worse than death.


	5. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Rain: Bozatrox has always been a fan of rain.
> 
> (Characters this chapter: Bozatrox)

Bozatrox liked rain, ever since she was a little girl, only able to listen to it falling outside of the titan she lived on. She stared out now, from the little refuge they had carved themselves out on the Mechonis, and watched as it fell. Remembering how it felt the first time it hit her skin upon having to flee to the Fallen Arm.

It had been warm rain, warmer than she had expected. She, of course, learned later that it could be cold as well -- it all depended on the rest of the weather! But at the time, she had let a smile spread across her face and let the rain wash over her. Let it wash away all the doubts she and others had had about moving themselves here…

Bozatrox liked warm rain the most. It felt like it was caressing her and her doubts, making her feel calm. As she watched the rain falling around the Mechonis, she wondered if it was warm or cold this time.

“Are you thinking of stepping out into the rain again?” Another member of the recon squad laughed a bit as they noticed her staring. “Go ahead, then. There don’t seem to be Mechon wandering around here right now.”

She flustered a bit, had she really been that obvious? She thought only Zarkort knew how much she liked rain! How many other recon squad members had caught onto her interest in the rain? Shaking her head, Bozatrox did her best to regain her usual (somewhat) cool.

“I just think I could use some cooling off, my fans have been working overtime recently.” She ignored the laughs that told her she wasn’t believed. “I’ll be back soon.”

And out of the refuge she went, just for a while. The water was warm on her skin, but that was fine… It was how she liked it, even if it made her lie fall apart even more. She closed her eyes and held out her hands with a hum, letting the water wash over her.

Yes, she really liked the rain. When she could get away from this and go back to the Fallen Arm, she would be happy to stand in the rain all day, should the chance come. Maybe she could even get Zarkort to finally come with her up to higher points to enjoy the rain!

Ah, so many plans for the future. She just had to make sure that future came to be.


	6. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Danger: Egil knows the dangers of the Bionis well
> 
> (Characters: Egil, Vanea)
> 
> (Warnings: Gore, mass character death)

The smell of his people’s oily blood filled his nostrils and stuck to his boots as he fell to the ground. The sight of their innards, ripped open for all to see as the monsters bore down on them filling his eyes. Their screams echoed in his ears as he turned and came face to face with one.

It shrieked in his face and lunged, and he barely had time to lift his leg, his heel digging into its neck. The shriek turned into a gurgle and it fell to the side, writhing as it slowly died. He pulled himself up, legs shaking as he turned to run.

Run, run. He couldn’t do anything as Telethia tore his brethren to shreds. As they came down around him and he barely avoided the danger. His legs burned as he ran, as he pulled Vanea from the ground. If he couldn’t save anyone else, he would save her.

They took shelter in a building, listening to others scream in fear and death. As Telethia beat against the walls, trying to get to them. He held Vanea close to him, shaking in fear and pain as the sounds began to overwhelm him.

He wanted to go outside, wanted to save those he could, but no. It was too dangerous, if he went out there he may die. If he died, who would carry on the legacy? Who would make it clear they would not stand for their death? Who would protect Vanea when this was all over?

So he stayed there, let the sounds bury themselves deep into his head as he continued to hold his sister. He wanted to throw up, wanted to scream and chase the monsters away… But he couldn’t. He did not have the power to do that, even if he wanted to. The Machina were a gentle race, one that thought they had been safe without weapons to protect themselves…

But oh, how wrong he had been. Now an attack rained down on them, one from the Bionis, no less. The place he had thought to be so safe was trying to destroy them. A place of hidden danger.

He held Vanea closer as the Titan began to move, as Lady Meyneth did what she had to to protect them all. He could hear the sounds of screaming getting quieter, as people inevitably fell. As those who could not find a grip were stuck falling as the Titans clashed.

He felt sick to his stomach as he looked out the window. At the destruction around him, at the bodies slowly falling as if they had never been there. At the monsters that were there slowly but surely left, only a few staying. Staying and not moving from their spot, as the bodies of their brethren were swallowed by the sea, a final insult from the Bionis.

He felt tears, finally escaping his body as Vanea sobbed into his chest. Tears for those they had lost, for history ruined, for peace broken in one fell swoop.

For ever trusting the Bionis and those who lived on it.


	7. Orbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Orbit: As she watched from orbit, she had many hopes for her children.
> 
> (Characters this chapter: Meyneth, mentions of Zanza)

Even this new world had an orbit, Meyneth had noted as much when she created her children. She watched them from orbit, as she had watched earth all those years ago. Watched as they grew and made their city. As they chose to worship her and lived among each other in peace.

Despite watching from so far away, she felt closer than she had felt to earth. Felt like she was among people who cared for her and who she was. So unlike the distance from earth and the somewhat cold relationship with the other scientists…

She wondered if Klaus -- or she supposed he was now Zanza -- looked down on the Bionis like she did the Mechonis. Wondered if he revelled in watching his children grow as she did. It was hard to tell, really. The distance from their last life had simply grown as they reached godhood.

And so, she focused more on her own people. Smiling softly as they grew and spoke to her. As she blessed their children with life, as they grew closer to one another and made a society both they and she could be proud of.

She always watched, hoped that their life could continue as such. That their gentle peace would be forevermore, that Zanza and his children could be part of it when they reached out and let their titans grasp hands.

As she watched from orbit, she had many hopes for her children.


	8. Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Titan: Eiz finds it funny, from burying memories to salvaging pieces of his Titan.
> 
> (Characters this chapter: Eiz and Eleqa)

Eiz supposed there was a funny sort of irony to this. The man who had been so obsessed with burying everything was now doing his best to unearth what he could from the Mechonis. Reaching down into the cold blue water below to pull what pieces of the Mechonis he could out. To preserve what history they still had.

Eleqa gave him a small smile as she also reached in. “Looks like we’re working next to each other once again, hm, Eiz?”

“Indeed.” He nodded as he pulled out what looked like a box of keepsakes. Be this the belongings of those still living or those passed, he was sure it would be worth keeping now. “It’s so strange, from burying things to pulling them from obscurity.”

“It’s a sign of growth, and love for our Titan.” Eleqa’s voice was soft as she pulled scrap from the sea. “Even if it’s gone, we can save pieces of it. Pieces of our home.”

Eiz looked down at the sea and frowned to himself. “You’re right, I just wish we had not lost it like this. Everything we had known, gone…”

“We still have the arm, at least.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, having stepped away from her work for a moment. “And we can save what we can. Perhaps make a shrine to what remains of the Mechonis.”

“You’re right, I suppose.” Wiz sighed, crossing his arms and taking a step back. “It may be gone physically, but the Titan is still there in our hearts, hm?”

“That’s a good way to look at it.” Eleqa giggled a bit, a smile on her face. “I’m sure Lady Meyneth would appreciate that sort of thought. As would…”

“Egil.” Eiz closed his eyes for a moment, before finally nodding. “Yes, you’re right. Their souls and the Mechonis will live on through us.”

“I’m glad you can see it my way.” She pulled her hand from his shoulder and moved back to her own workspace. “We have to honor them and work hard then, don’t you think?”

“You read my mind.” He once again knelt down, reaching for pieces of their broken home. “Let’s work harder than we ever have, Eleqa.”


	9. Heavenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 - Heavenly: The agent of Meyneth looks upon the most powerful Face.
> 
> (Characters this chapter: Egil, mentions of Meyneth)

Egil stared up at his creation, finally done after so many years. So many failed plans and so many Homs ripped apart to create the strongest possible Mechon, to make it as impervious to the Monado as the other Face Units. One that could circulate blood without a direct Homs pilot. A Face fit for the leader of Mechonis.

For the agent of Meyneth, willing to step into the realm of the heavenly in order to stop the Bionis before it could once again bring suffering to his people.

He stared at the golden Face and closed his eyes for a moment. Finally, things were coming together, bit by bit. He was getting closer to the ultimate goal, to rid the world of the tyranny of the Bionis. For a while, he had thought it would only be a dream, but now…

Now, Yaldabaoth was proof that goal was possible, closer than it had ever been before. Zanza would be defeated, no matter what it took. The Monado would be crushed to dust and the Bionis ripped to shreds and it would be over.

He quietly thanked Lady Meyneth for the myths and stories she had shared with them all. A false god, with a golden sheen… A name fit for the Mechon made to take the place as the soul of the Mechonis, if only for a short time. 

If Lady Meyneth were to return after that, he would happily abandon the heavenly, allow her to take her place. He was merely a vessel for the vengeance of her children, and he understood his place… But for now…

For now, with Lady Meyneth missing, likely still sleeping and regaining strength, he would do what he must. To keep her warnings from coming to pass.


	10. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Visitor - Shilx and the first visitor to his Colony 6 Shop.
> 
> (Characters this chapter: Shilx, Pama)

As Shilx set up his shop, he couldn’t help but get a bit giddy. Finally, he was going to get to show people what he was made of! Colony 6 didn’t know what was about to hit them! He was going to impress whoever came up first, he swore to that…

At least, that was his plan until it was a, in fact, a small child that approached first. A little orb of a Nopon came up, hopping up and barely holding himself up on the counter, trying to look very serious. For a minute, Shilx wanted to laugh -- but he held back on that.

“Hello.” He looked down at him, hand on his hip. “Can I do something for you?”

“Pama see Machine Man’s treats! Pama would like one, please!” He pulled himself fully onto the counter with a grunt at that point, staring up at him with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry to say, these are for paying customers, only. Do you have gold to pay for them?” He picked up the item he was staring at.

Pama frowned, shaking his head. “No, Pama have no monies… Pama really want snack, though! Pama do chores for snack, if Machine Man give to Pama!”

Shilx sighed, shaking his head. “No, I don’t think that would work.”

“Oh please!” Pama hopped up and down, jumping right at Shilx. “Pama want so bad! Pama do anything!”

Shilx caught Pama just in time, doing his best not to yell out when the fluffball nearly hit him in the face. It seemed this Nopon really wanted the snack, no matter what it took. And what could Shilx say? He was a bit weak to children…

Oh, what the hell? One snack couldn’t hurt to give over, right? He handed it to him and watched Pama happily take it and shove it in his mouth. At least he seemed to be enjoying it, that made the lack of money in the exchange worth it.

He placed Pama back on the counter and straightened up a bit. “That’s the only free one you’ll get, so don’t get used to it, alright?”

Pama nodded. “Oh thank you, Machine Man! Pama promise to make monies for more treats! Pama promise!”

“Sounds good to me…” Though Shilx couldn’t help but feel he may give more food to this little visitor, should he pop up without gold again...


	11. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 - Reborn: Two women speak at the dawn of a reborn world.
> 
> (Characters this chapter: Vanea, Linada)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to try something different today, dialogue only!

“So this is the new world, hm? I wonder what Lady Meyneth would think of it.”

“I like to think she would enjoy it. She did tell us to create a world like this. One with no need for gods…”

“That’s right, you were there in her final moments, weren’t you? There in Egil’s final moments as well.”

“Indeed.”

“I’m sorry, I should have been more careful with my words.”

“There’s no issue, Linada, don’t worry. I am… sad, but I understand that they must be smiling down upon us. A world reborn, their wishes fulfilled.”

“I suppose that is a good way to think about it. But this isn’t the end, you know.”

“Oh?”

“We still have to work on making this new world worth living in. Egil and Lady Meyneth can’t smile down on us until then! Sure, our village is fine, but what about the Homs Colonies? Frontier Village? Alcamoth?”

“Right you are, I suppose we should get back to work.”

“Indeed, let’s go.”


End file.
